Love and Oranges
by Darka Moon
Summary: Akari and her brothers an sisters move to Castanet Island and they going to start a ranch together! She meets the sarcastic chef Chase and love blooms or not...  REWRITING!
1. Our Unfortunate 1st Impressions

Me: Hi, this is going to be my first story so I'm really excited for you to read

Chase: Could you go on with the stupid story!

Me: CHASE, YOU BETTER SHUT UP!

Chase: Make Me!

Me: WHY YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! COME BACK HERE!

Akari:….sorry for Darka and Chase. It's seems that they are involved

in something at the moment so I'm going to say it Darka Moon doesn't own Harvest Moon or Natsume.

Chase's POV

I left Waffle Island for culinary school in France because Yolanda said I said I should.

"Hi, Chase." Toby said

"Hi." I said simply.

"I heard that you graduated 1st in class. Congratulations." he said.

"HEY TOBY!" said this random girl. She had long brown hair and pretty purple eyes.. wait a minute how come I'm thinking this. (I'm changing Akari's look a bit so yeah that's why.)She's running really fast towards ME.

"Gaaak!" as she said "Aaack"

"Hey, watch where your going." I said angrily.

"Sorry. Toby are you going to ask Renee to the Flower Festival next week?" she asked.

"Maybe." Toby said.

"Well, you should, okay." she said.

"Bye, Toby." she said.

"Uhhhhh… Toby." "Yes."he said. "Who the hell was that?"

Akari's POV

I just came here a couple days ago and I already fell, tripped 10 times already.

Can you believe it! I was wearing my favorite black tee and layered it with my orange and white patterned tank top with an orange denim mini skirt with my black and white mid-thigh leggings with my favorite orange boots. I also tied my orange and white jacket in case it got cold.(yeah I know I'm going orange crazy and that this outfit doesn't exist either but I don't have the game sooo yeah I want customize it.)when I bumped into somebody. It was that person's fault that I bumped into him. I think that his name is Chase or that was Maya described him.

"It's nice in the spring don't you think Maya?" I asked.

"Yeah, but can we go to the Brass Bar? I want to see Chase!" Maya said.

"Sure." I said. Not sure if I wanted to go but I'm only going to see Chase. I want to see how his personality like not that I'm interested in him.

Me: Sorry if it's a bit boring and review please.


	2. The Talk

Akari: Please note that Darka doesn't own Natsume or Harvest Moon.

Me: That's right so I hope that you can keep reading this.

Chase: …

Me: What?

Chase: Nothing.

Akari's POV

_I wonder why Maya likes Chase….I'm not sure how his personality is. If he hates oranges then I won't like him. I'm sure hope that he's nice and kind to Maya if he isn't then I won't like him either. _"Hey, ummm… Maya what's Chase's personality is?" I asked.

"His personality is like this, sarcastic, mean ,but his cooking is almost as good as yours. Hey, didn't you own a restaurant back in Verdure Island?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, but I moved because Hikari needed help here on the ranch. My brothers Kevin and Tyler are coming here in a couple days because I asked them if they wanted to open a restaurant here and they said yes so maybe I can use her crops for the food. Maya do you want to maybe taste my food, maybe Chase can come if he wants to of course." I asked.

"Really you'd let me do that and Chase can come. YAY!" Maya said ecstatic.

"Where's Mia? Mia, where are you? I asked worried. Mia came out with flowers in hand. I sighed. "Oh, sis, I was just picking flowers for Yolanda. Can we go to the Inn because I'm getting hungry? Can we? Can we?" Mia asked with the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. Hey Maya didn't you say that Chase was here today at the Inn?" I asked.

"Yup so you guys can meet him. Mia do you want to eat some cake when get there? Maya asked.

"Hooray! I want a strawberry cake, orange cake and whipped cream and strawberries." Mia said.

"Mia, remember no sweets before dinner ,but you can have 1 slice of orange and strawberry cake." I said. I love Mia but sometimes her sweet tooth can get out of hand.

"Okay but can I eat some strawberries too?" Mia asked hopefully.

"Fine but then I have to order some dinner then we can eat cake. Okay?" I said.

"Okay. Come on let's go already." Mia said impatiently.

Me: Sorry if it's really short I just ran out of ideas at the moment. Yeah I make up my stories on the go based on ideas so please review.

Chase: Please review.

Akari: Please review.


	3. An Unexpected Fight

Me: Hi everybody this going to be interesting chapter also I'm going to start school in a couple of days so I might not be able to submit stories for days... oh yeah sorry I haven't updated in a bit I had writer's block which is horrible. Curse you writer's block! Oh, one more thing I think I'm going to add some Chapter names sooner or later. Anyways I'm going to update every two weeks or try. Oh one more thing today's my brother's birthday and he's more annoying than usual.

Chase: Darka does not own Harvest Moon or Natsume.

-Akari-

When I walked into the Inn I of course tripped over my own two feet. "Ouch, my nose hurts." I said complaining.

"Ah, so you're a klutz and weak." somebody said.

"CHASEYKINS!" Maya exclaimed.

"Maya don't call me Chaseykins." Chaseykins said.

"Ah so you're Chase aren't you. Maya told me about you." I said.

"Oh, really." Chase said.

"Also one more thing you better take back what you said about me or I shall hurt you." I said angry.

"Why should I?" Chase asked. I think he was mocking me.

I just gave him my scariest glare which happens right before **that** happens.

"Uh oh. Umm...Akari I'm going to get Owen before **that **happens." Maya said worried.

After that Maya ran off with Mia really fast to make sure **that **doesn't happen and to get Mia out there. I didn't see the reason why though. In my teen years I always fought against people. I only did that to protect my family from harm although Mom and Dad never found out.

"Why should I apologize to you when I'm simply stating the truth. Also one more thing if you want boys to like you, you should get rid of that glare it'll make face worse than it actually is." Chase said.

"WHAT! I"M SO GOING TO KILL YOU IF OWEN DOESN"T GET HERE IN TIME!" I exploded. That's when I started to fight. I kicked his weak spot if you know what I mean, punched him really hard in the chest, and lastly I was choking him for like a couple seconds like three seconds I think when Owen came in and he grabbed me. "Hey, let me go I didn't finish." I said mad.

"Not till you calm down. We wouldn't want what to Gill again now would we?" Owen said.

"Okay, fine but it was his fault." I said.

"Ummmmm... guys I think Chase is unconscious." Maya said worried.

"Fine I'll bring him to Jin." I said grumbling.

"Okay but don't do anything stupid." Owen said.

"Okay." I said picking Chase up. Now that I think about Chase is kinda cute but personality is horrible. Can't believe Maya likes him.

_Like 5 minutes later..._

"Hey Jin! It happened again." I said sheepishly.

"Again! Fine but this better be the last time it happens to Gill." Jin said.

"No, it happened to Chase this time.. ummmmm can I stay here? I finished all my farm work and stuff." I asked Jin.

"Fine but don't do anything stupid." Jin said sighing. Jin started to examine Chase.

"How badly hurt is he?' I asked worried hating myself for my own hot-headed self.

"Nothing too serious but he should remain at here till tomorrow." Jin said.

"Okay." I said somewhat relieved. At least it wasn't as bad with Gill.

"Sorry Chase but your personality is horrible. I can't stand people who act mean for no reason.. like I was back then." I said remembering Mom and Dad. Without realizing it I was holding his hand and fell asleep.

-Chase-

All I remember was that girl Akari I think that was her name knocked me out. I groaned remembering it.

"Chase I'm sorry for hurting you. It's just that people like you make me sick." somebody said.

I looked at her remembering her pretty purple eyes and her brown hair... Wait what the hell I'm thinking. No way I like her. She's rude, and her temper is terrible, and she's a klutz. I groaned again. I looked than to see if anything has bruises. I blushed when I saw that she was holding my hand. "Hey! Akari. Wake up." I said.

"Huh. What. Oh, Chase I'm sorry for about you know and Jin said that you have minor injuries and that you can go back to work today." Akari said.

"Okay and one more thing could you let go of my hand." I said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Look." I said.

"Oh." she said blushing.

"By the way I don't like you." she added.

"Oh really then how come you were holding my hand, apologizing, and carried me to clinic?" I said smirking.

"Oh, that...that's errrrrrr... none of your business." Akari said quickly.

I smirked again. " Oh really so that means you like me."

"NO! I don't . I hate you!" Akari said. After that she stormed off. Hah , so she does like me. I sighed. I can't let anyone close to me or I shall repeat what had happened in France.

_I guess I should go back to work now._ I groaned when I stood up. _Man that girl is stronger than she looks. After all she looks weak and scrawny_. But why did I blush when she held my hand...

Me: That's the end of Chapter 3. I'm going to put Chelsea as her mom and as you can see bye that Akari has purple eyes you know who's her dad. Anyways since Akari and Chase are still uncomfortable about the hand scene I'm going to say it. Review please!


End file.
